Colors and Codes/Code
"This is not a set of rules. This is a way of life." -Rainstar, first leader of ColorClan "The old Clans would look down upon us, calling our code 'a fraud'. For it isn't even a traditional code, but a system of rankings." -Ripplebreeze, past medicine cat of ColorClan Intro Hey, traveler! I am Goldpoppy. What's that you said? You think I have a weird name? Well, that's 'cause I live in a Clan. A Clan is a large group of cats, that assist each other in times of need, and rely on a set of rules, known as a code. You want to learn about our code? Whatever. Between you and me, I hate it. But I'll share Clan structure with you, stranger. I don't care if our 'great and honorable' code is exposed to the outside. Honest! I'm not being sarcastic. Just so you know- our Clan is HUGE. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the story of the backbone of our Clan. (Even if you don't.) Code Our Clan, as its name suggests, is obsessed with colors. Pelt colors, to be exact. Each cat is split up. First by the color of their coat, then by their patterns or markings. Last, the colors of their markings. This mean cats with certain markings and colors get to eat first, of have better jobs, and dens. The better the pelt, the better the perks. The higher rank you have, the quicker you get to pick your moss, stuff like that. There are three classes, high-class, mid-class, and low-class. It's a stupid code, really, but that's just how it is. Let's start with colors. Brown cats are at the bottom of the totem pole. They get the last pick of the fresh-kill pile, and the hardest job- extreme labor, such as building dens, and clearing out sacred areas, and camp, of poisonous bushes. Even if it means they get poisoned and killed. They sleep in a shallow scoop in the ground. Being low-class is low but this, is well, low. Next, there's the grays. They have to gather the supplies for the laborers. It's not as easy as it sounds, though. They get to sleep under a small thorn bush. Sounds great, right? The creams get it better. They get to train to be warriors. They fight and protect the Clan, as well as hunt. This includes driving any living threats away, and staying up all night to guard camp. They sleep under a big bush, with small leaves. They also share a den with the black cats, but eat after them. As you know, black cats are pretty much the same as creams. Hunting and fighting, stuff like that. They sleep in the center of the bush, but in the middle, with the cream cats on the outside. They are also the last of the low-class cats. White cats are the lowest of the mid-class cats. They are chefs. They skin the fresh-kill, and call each cat to take a piece. When a council meeting is called, or there is a special event, they add things to the food, like berries. They sleep under a ledge. Blue-gray cats, more commonly know as blue cats, are personal servants to the gold cats. They fetch them fresh-kill, bedding, and clean out the nests of every high-class cat. They make their nests in the tightly woven branches of the gold cats' tree. Orange cats heal the Clan, of any injuries or sickness. If there is ever a battle, or cats get injured some other way, they treat the highest ranking cats. The only exception is if a cat is severely injured. No matter what rank, the medicine cats have to treat them first. They nest under the roots of the main tree. Okay, here is the best group of cats ever. The reds. Okay, maybe we're not the best, but we're still awesome. We are the lowest of the high-class cats. We take care of organizing everyone's jobs for the day, and punish those who step out of line. Two of our cats, the oldest, are on the ColorClan council. I'll explain more about that, later. We get to sleep in the crevices of a bunch of rocks that fell many mines ago. Awesome, right? Almost done, promise. Onto silver cats. They give out orders, and make sure every cat is doing their job. Only gold cats have authority over them. They make their den in a cave. Lastly, the almighty gold cats. The rule the Clan, and all of the full grown gold cats are on the council. They make the ultimate decisions. Every cat worships them! I even wish I was them. But they treat everyone like fox-dung. That's what I ''don't ''like about them. But, the ups outweigh the downs. They get the nicest nests, and first pick of the fresh-kill pile. They get the best den: a hollow in a large tree in the center of camp!